Mon corbeau
by Sukini
Summary: Il avait toujours voulu vivre, moi j'avais toujours voulu mourir. Je ne savais même plus depuis combien de temps j'habitais ce palais, et je pensais finir mes jours ainsi. Étrangement, je m'étais trompé. Il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à échapper à ceux qui nous massacraient par milliers. Mais à quel prix ? Et pourquoi venir ici ?


**_Coucou tout le monde !_**

 ** _Aujourd'hui je viens vous présenter mon nouvel OS Kagehina ! Et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, car j'y ai passé un temps fou !_**

 ** _Un grand merci à ma correctrice Caecoo, qui a prit le temps et le soin de relire toute l'histoire point par point. Encore merci !_**

 ** _Disclaimers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à leurs créateur Haruichi Furudate, du manga Haikyuu!_**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il pleuvait. Il était là, allongé sur le pas de ma porte. Ce que j'avais pris pour un enfant était en fait un jeune garçon de mon âge, seul. Son corps était couvert d'une fine couche de boue, entaillé par de multiples épines. C'est vrai que mon château était entouré de ronces après tout, et jamais personne n'avait osé se faufiler dans ce mur épais, laid et sombre. C'était ainsi donc, et contre ma volonté, ma demeure.

Cet homme pourtant, comme par miracle, se trouvait en boule à mes pieds, enveloppé dans la douce couverture que semblait lui offrir ses fines ailes noires. Il était de la même race que moi. Mais il était si faible... Je pliais lentement le haut de mon corps pour me pencher vers lui: il était si paisible, malgré l'angle bizarre que prenaient ses ailes. Elles étaient brisées ? A ce qu'on m'avait raconté, les voilures des corbeaux ne guérissaient jamais, peu importe le mal. Car, toujours sur les paroles que j'avais pu entendre, notre race n'était qu'un sale regroupement de charognards voués à la disparition. Personne ne nous avait jamais soigné. Ils étaient trop occupés à nous massacrer.

C'est pour ça que je vivais ici. Dans l'absence total de compagnie. Le peu de membres de ma famille, qui avait survécu aux nombreuses persécutions perpétuées sur notre peuple au fil des années, avaient érigé cette forteresse pour que je vive. Je les avais entendus se faire massacrer alors que, les yeux bandés par ma forêt de ronces, je pleurais et tremblais de tout mon corps en ne pouvant gémir leur prénom.  
Je n'avais jamais désiré qu'ils meurent pour moi, et au final, ils m'avaient tous abandonnés. Je crois bien que si j'avais survécu tout ce temps, c'était pour le rencontrer lui. Je le prenais tout doucement contre moi, avec précaution, lui faisant quitter le sol poussiéreux qui l'avait accueilli. Si j'avais pu être hautain, désagréable, ou n'importe quoi d'autre par le passé, j'avais tout abandonné. Je voulais simplement quelqu'un auprès de moi par moment, même si parfois je me disais que j'étais bien mieux seul. Et contre toutes attentes, il était là, dans mes bras, blotti dans le berceau que je lui offrais. Les portes se refermèrent lentement derrière moi avant de claquer dans un bruit sourd. Verrouillé. Enfermé. Caché.  
Ce jeune oiseau était doté d'une chevelure rousse, qui flamboyait telle la flamme incandescente d'une grande bougie. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle couleur... Mes cheveux à moi étaient noirs comme la nuit, comme la suie. Je ne les avais jamais réellement appréciés. J'enviais cet hybride endormi sans même avoir appris à le connaître. Un long soupir franchit mes lèvres pour venir résonner dans la grande salle de marbre blanc qui servait de hall à ce palais délabré. Il ne se réveillerait donc jamais ?!  
Il avait ouvert les yeux à la fin de la journée, quand les rayons vermeilles du soleil venaient lécher les vitres de l'édifice, sans pour autant en réchauffer l'intérieur. Il faisait souvent très froid dans le château, mais mes ailes m'avaient toujours protégé de leur mieux. C'est donc pour ça que j'avais pris soin d'allonger mon invité dans mon propre lit, le glissant même sous les draps. Il me fixait, en silence, retenant son souffle en serrant la couette entre ses petites mains crispées. Ses prunelles étaient de la même couleur que sa chevelure, attirant un peu plus mon attention : je ne savais plus vraiment si je le jalousais ou si je n'avais pas plutôt envie de le connaître. Je le dévisageais, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine, une petite moue renfrognée au visage. Je ne voulais rien lui demander, je ne voulais pas qu'il croie que j'avais ne serait-ce qu'une once d'intérêt pour lui. Et il ne disait rien. Il s'obstinait dans son silence. Quel corbeau têtu et insolent !

« - Qui es-tu ? » finissais-je par grogner.

Il continua de me regarder avec ses grands yeux clairs. Cela commençait sérieusement à m'agacer... J'ouvrais la bouche dans une inspiration nerveuse et saccadée, prêt à vociférer quelques remarques acerbes.

« - Hinata. » avait-il alors répondu calmement.

Hinata... J'étais retombé soudainement dans un étrange état de calme et d'apaisement. Sa voix avait quelque chose de mignon et d'attirant, comparée à ma voix grave et grinçante. Il fit un mouvement en avant, sûrement pour s'étirer, et un petit couinement de douleur lui échappa. Il tourna alors rapidement la tête vers son dos, et plus précisément vers ses ailes qui reposaient mollement contre le matelas. Il inspira, expira et détourna le visage en reniflant. Je n'avais jamais vécu avec personne, et je détestais le fait d'être obligé de lui faire la conversation. Je ne me forçais donc pas plus que ça. Surtout que l'entendre se plaindre ainsi m'énervait à un point inimaginable: ce n'était donc qu'un sale corbeau fragile ? Alors comment avait-il pu arriver là ? Je le dévisageais avec un regard mauvais, des tonnes de questions tournant en boucle dans ma tête.

« - Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

\- Je... Eh bien je voulais vérifier si ce que l'on racontait était vrai ou non. »

J'arquais un sourcil et serrais un peu plus les bras contre ma poitrine, avec un intérêt tout nouveau pour ce rouquin.

« - Mais vérifier quoi ?

\- C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas être au courant. Ton existence et celle de ton château sont comme des légendes au sein du peuple des hybrides. Je vivais seul, et j'étais traqué jour et nuit, je n'avais nul part où aller et personne avec qui affronter tout ça. Je voulais peut-être simplement me prouver que j'étais capable d'affirmer ton existence..., il prit une inspiration chargée d'émotions et continua d'une voix tremblante, Ils m'ont brisé les ailes et... Je ne pourrais plus jamais voler, ni même survivre tout seul...

\- Et tu espères sûrement que je te sauve je parie ? Que tu puisses profiter de cette protection gratuitement et impunément ? Tu crois que c'est comme ça que ça marche ?! , grinçais-je en frémissant de tout mon corps jusqu'à la pointe de mes plumes, Tu mérites que je te laisse crever dehors ! »

Il se ratatina sur lui-même, cherchant désespérément un point où accrocher son regard. Il finit par lever timidement les yeux pour les plonger dans les miens sans s'en décrocher. Un frisson m'échappa malgré moi: il paraissait déterminé et absent à la fois.

« - Sais-tu au moins ce qu'ils nous font subir dehors ? Sais-tu au moins pourquoi ils nous traquent ? Toi qui as toujours vécu enfermé dans ta tour d'ivoire loin de tout ce chaos ! As-tu déjà souffert comme n'importe quel être de ta race ?!

\- Explique-toi alors, puisque je ne sais rien ! rugissais-je,

\- Pour nous tuer, nous massacrer ! Pour eux nous annonçons la mort, nous ne sommes qu'une vermine d'oiseau de mauvais augure ! Sans aucune raison particulière! Ah si... Les Hommes ont toujours rêvé de voler, et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir pour ça, mais ils arrachent nos ailes sur nos corps alors que nous sommes encore vivants, que nous nous débattons et hurlons encore ! Si nous ne sommes pas laissés pour mort, ils nous battent jusqu'à ce que nous ne ressemblions plus qu'à un tas de chair sanguinolent ! Comment peux-tu souhaiter à quelqu'un qu'il reste là-bas ?! »

Il ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux ne serait-ce l'espace d'une seconde. Cette petite chose osait me parler comme si j'étais un monstre !

« - Comment oses-tu me juger sans même savoir ce que j'ai vécu ?! Tu ne sais absolument rien de ma vie ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis seul dans cet immense château? Tu crois que j'ai choisi cette vie ? Et toi l'abandon, tu connais peut-être ?! J'ai vu ma famille entière mourir pour le simple bâtard que j'étais ! Je ne pense pas que tu te lèves chaque jour en étant tellement dégouté pas ta propre personne que tu souhaites en finir le plus vite possible ! Je ne pense pas que tu sois bouffé de remords ! Tout ce que tu désires, c'est vivre alors que je moi je veux juste crever ! Alors soit. Prend mon château. Fais-toi plaisir. Nourris-toi de cadavres d'animaux pris dans les ronces, et de quelques pauvres baies qui entourent ma demeure. Moi, j'en ai fini avec tout ça. »

Des larmes de rage avaient inondé mes joues. Des larmes noires et épaisses, caractéristiques des hommes-corbeaux. Je commençais à lui tourner le dos et marchais d'un pas lent vers la sortie de la salle. Je ne pensais pas tout ce que je disais: je voulais simplement un ami... Qu'il me comprenne et s'intéresse à moi pour ce que je suis. Il était le premier... Et il serait le dernier.

« - Et donc tu vas me laisser tout seul ? Tu vas me faire subir ce que tu reproches tant aux tiens ? , sa voix devint plus douce ; tel un murmure, Je suis là maintenant, moi... Ca ne ne pourrait pas te suffire ? »

J'avais toujours affronté les problèmes de la même façon. Je fermais ma carapace, dégageais ces ronces enfoncées profondément dans mes bras et me cachais derrière un masque plein d'assurance et d'orgueil. Et ce " Hinata " avait tout brisé en l'espace d'une seconde, m'avait mis à nu et m'avait observé jusque dans le moindre détail, appuyant en une fraction de seconde là où ça faisait mal.  
Ce qu'il venait de me dire avait répandu une chaleur intense dans tout mon corps, à tel point que j'attrapais fermement mon T-shirt pour le serrer, fermant les yeux pour tenter de reprendre une respiration calme.

« - Alors ne me laisse pas. »

Et sur ces mots, je quittais la salle d'une grande enjambée, déjà honteux de les avoir prononcés. Seulement un petit cri excité me parvint une fois que je fus loin, à traîner dans les couloirs immenses du palais. Il était tellement en piteux état qu'il ne savait pas de quel côté tomber, aussi restait-il debout, de toute son immensité. Allait-il réellement habité ici ? Avec moi ?

Je n'osais plus l'affronter. Cela faisait trois jours que je l'avais à chaque fois méticuleusement évité, et trois jours qu'il arrivait à déjouer chacune de mes tentatives pour rester ensuite dans mes jambes jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Et j'élevais le ton, lui grognais dessus sans que jamais il ne s'en lasse. Et étrangement, son obstination me rassurait. Il resterait avec moi. Comme il l'avait dit. Malgré mon comportement. J'aurais alors dû m'adoucir, lui accorder le respect qu'il méritait, mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était impossible. Il était trop tôt pour être sûr de quoi que ce soit.

« - Hey. Pourquoi tu restes là ? Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ? »

Il avait étiré bien haut ses bras au-dessus sa tête, un sourire franc aux lèvres. Il s'était alors laissé tomber sur mon lit, ignorant la douleur de ses ailes.

« - Je t'aime bien Kageyama-kun ! Je m'amuse bien avec toi ! Et puis je te l'ai dit non ? Je n'irai nul part maintenant. Alors sois tranquille, tu peux continuer à faire ce que tu veux, à rouspéter et à te comporter comme un rustre. Je serai là ! » croassa-t-il doucement alors que son sourire s'élargissait d'avantage.

Il était si étrange. Il arrivait à m'annoncer ça malgré tout ce que je lui faisais subir au quotidien. Je soupirais, baissant lentement la barrière derrière laquelle je me réfugiais en permanence.

« - Comment voudrais-tu que je te croie ? C'est impossible que tu ne finisses pas par te lasser et par me détester. »

Il se redressa lentement pour me fixer, sa bouche rose dessinant un " o " parfait. Ses joues rosirent et il bondit sur ses pieds pour courir à ma rencontre, se penchant pour m'examiner sous toutes mes coutures. Que faisait-il au juste ?

« - Tu sais Kageyama-kun, plus je découvre ces petites facettes de toi, plus j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître et rester auprès de toi ! Tu te dévalorises quand même beaucoup en fait ! »

Puis il se tourna pour me présenter ses ailes qui traînaient tristement sur le sol.

« - Où voudrais-tu que j'aille de toute façon ? »

Il pouffa doucement et j'abandonnais complètement toute résistance. Je venais effleurer ses ailes du bout des doigts en les soulevant légèrement. Il ne tiqua pas, même si je pouvais voir son profil commencer à rougir furieusement et ses yeux se mettre à briller de cet éclat noir, si singulier. Je lui faisais mal. Je le lâchais en reculant de quelques pas et pivotais rapidement pour quitter la salle. Quelque chose avait changé: je ne pouvais pas dire que je le détestais. C'était faux. J'avais simplement peur: je n'avais plus connu ça depuis longtemps... Quelqu'un qui ne me voulait pas de mal. Quelqu'un qui ne me critiquait. Quelqu'un qui ne me craignait pas. Et j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse lui aussi.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi collant ? J'avais simplement voulu prendre congé de lui pour un peu de repos. Il ne comprenait donc pas ? J'avais juste envie d'un peu de tranquillité au sein de ma propre demeure, et voilà qu'il couvrait chacun de mes pas par les siens, avec ce petit sautillement qu'il avait quand il manifestait sa joie. Je soufflais calmement, frottant d'une main mon front. Il ferait bientôt nuit, et j'irais donc bientôt me coucher : c'était mon seul moment de répit depuis qu'il était arrivé.

« - Tu ne veux pas aller dormir maintenant ? En me foutant la paix une bonne fois pour toute ?

\- Pas sommeil. » rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras dans son dos, observant les murs du couloir avec attention.

Il eut un petit sursaut soudain et courut devant moi, me coupant la route et continuant son chemin jusqu'à un coin de mur. Que diable faisait-il ?

« - Attrape Kageyama ! » brailla-t-il en se retournant dans un saut, me balançant un ballon blanc de toute sa force.

Surpris, je me pris la balle de plein fouet, et en pleine face. Une rage profonde m'envahit alors que la douleur cognait et parcourait tout mon visage. Je vis Hinata se décomposer littéralement: il avait bien raison. Je n'allais pas laisser passer ça. Je déployais lentement mes ailes, battant légèrement l'air en avertissement. Il bondit sur place et partit en courant tel un dératé, glissant contre le carrelage. Il pouvait toujours courir, ce soir était son dernier. Je me soulevais rapidement du sol dans un battement ample et plongeai à sa suite.

« - Je suis tellement désolé Kageyama ! Pardonne moi ! » geignait-il.

Mais il n'y avait pas de pardon possible. Il venait de briser mon honneur en mille morceaux. Ses petits pieds martelaient le sol comme deux furies, ses ailes glissant rapidement derrière lui telles un drap noir et sournois, dans la splendeur de leur inutilité. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser et en tendant le bras, je pouvais sentir l'air qu'il remuait dans sa course. Hinata fit un brusque écart, me prenant de cours, avant de faire volte face pour s'enfuir de là où nous venions. Je pivotais mes ailes vers l'avant, de manière à gonfler mes plumes pour me ralentir: ce gamin prenait une large longueur d'avance et j'étais pourtant aussi vif que je pouvais l'être. Par quel miracle faisait-il cela ?  
Je tentais alors de le rattraper, de le poursuivre, mais je l'avais complètement perdu de vue. Si bien qu'il resta introuvable durant de longues minutes passées à le chercher. C'est comme si j'étais de nouveau seul dans cet immense palais.

Après tout, c'est ce que j'avais demandé non ? Je n'avais pas à m'en vouloir, et il n'avait pas le droit de me manquer. Je roulais dans mon lit pour essayer de trouver une position plus confortable, mais en vain: rien ne faisait disparaître ce petit pincement brûlant dans ma poitrine. Un long soupir franchit alors mes lèvres. J'étais épuisé... Si je dormais, tout irait mieux demain. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais perturber mes journées. Je sentis une larme brûlante dévaler ma joue, solitaire, alors que j'étais à demi-conscient, au creux des bras tendres de Morphée. C'est alors qu'un contact chaud vint couvrir mon dos, entre mes ailes, quelque chose se glissant autour de mes épaules, de mes bras, pour m'emprisonner dans un berceau qui me fit sombrer définitivement. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait et tout ce qu'il m'avait toujours fallu. Juste un peu d'affection.

Au petit matin, en ouvrant les yeux, je découvrais - non sans surprise - deux petits bras frêles enroulés aux miens, glissant sur mes épaules pour me tenir chaud. Je sentais le galbe de son corps épouser le mien dans une liberté indécente. Qu'est-ce qu'il se permettait au juste, ce jeune corbeau ?! Je voulais lui hurler dessus, mais j'étais trop gêné. Ca se voyait sur mon visage. Et je détestais le fait qu'on puisse lire mes émotions et mes sentiments aussi simplement. Encore quelque chose qui me terrifiait. J'attendrais simplement qu'il se lève. Oui, c'était une bonne idée... Qu'il parte.  
La même douleur que la veille vint gronder dans mon torse entier, si bien que tout mon corps se contracta. Je tournai vivement la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec son visage encore à moitié endormi, mais déjà éveillé. Hinata sembla rassembler ses forces pour m'adresser un sourire d'une tendresse que je n'avais jamais vue. C'était moi qu'il regardait ainsi ? Véritablement ?

« - Bonjour Kageyama... Tu as bien dormi ? » gazouilla-t-il en plissant doucement les yeux.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, bafouillant dans un début de réponse quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il pouffa, remontant une épaule en penchant sa tête du même côté, cachant ses lèvres d'une main. Quelle adorable petite chose... Je me redressais lentement au-dessus de lui, dépliant progressivement mes ailes pour bientôt nous envelopper. Une pointe de curiosité traversa ses prunelles, comme une invitation à ce que j'aille plus loin. Que cherchait-il au juste ? Je le fixais en silence, scrutant son visage jusque dans la moindre petite moue qu'il adoptait. Comment devais-je me comporter maintenant ? Il était sûr au moins qu'il ne le regretterait pas ? Je tendis les bras vers lui, et il jeta rapidement un regard à ces derniers pour contrôler leur mouvement, mais aucunement pour chercher une échappatoire. Je pinçai alors ses joues entre mes doigts, les étirant sévèrement. Hinata couina et attrapa mes mains entre les siennes pour essayer de me faire lâcher.

« - Je suis désolé Kageyama pour hier ! Vraiment, je... !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? »

Il baissa lentement les yeux, ses mains se mettant à trembler. Puis ses joues s'empourprèrent, brûlant littéralement sous mes doigts.

« - T'as tellement les hormones en ébullition depuis ce matin qu'on pourrait te sentir à des kilomètres ! C'est pour ça que je veux savoir... Ce que tu attends de moi au juste ?

\- Si tu connais déjà la réponse, pourquoi tu me demandes ? » essaya-t-il de lancer mauvaisement, bien vite rattrapé par ses émotions.

Ses yeux brillaient de petits éclats dorés, accrochant les miens sans aucune honte. Je grognai en étirant son visage avec énervement: ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant ! Pourquoi avais-je cette impression que rien ne pouvait lui résister et que tout lui était dû ? Pourquoi dégageait-il un tel confort dans ses paroles, comme s'il avait déjà gagné ?

« - Tu es un vilain corbeau, Kageyama.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça, moineau écervelé?! »

Hinata gonfla alors les joues avec une mine offusquée, retroussant le bout de son nez. Il se retint de répliquer et croisa simplement les bras. Je l'observais faire, les sourcils froncés, restant sur mes mots. Je n'allais pas le ménager tout de même ! Je fermais les yeux un instant pour bâiller, encore fatigué. C'est qu'il me réveillait tôt en plus ce sale oisillon !  
Quelque chose me figea sur place: il venait juste de fermer les yeux en pointant ses lèvres vers moi. Comment devais-je répondre à ça ? Le devais-je vraiment de toute façon ? Et si je faisais semblant de m'être soudainement endormi ? Je restai là, les yeux fermés, sans bouger d'un cheveux.

« - Personne ne dort dans cette position, Kageyama. Tu te serais déjà écroulé. »

Un long silence s'installa. Je me redressai rapidement, m'écartant de lui, mes ailes s'ouvrant alors au-dessus de lui pour le libérer. Je n'aimais pas passer pour un imbécile, et j'étais en train de me couvrir de ridicule. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit, plaquant mes mains sur mon visage, me massant les tempes nerveusement. Ce sale moineau piaillait beaucoup trop pour moi. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais failli craquer pour lui il n'y a même pas encore quelques instants. Cela commençait à doucement m'effrayer... J'allais me lever quand ses petites mains vinrent se poser avec légèreté sur mon crâne et sur mon épaule. J'écarquillai les yeux et me figeai, me crispant brutalement. Qu'est-ce que...?

Je voulais l'envoyer valser avec agressivité, attraper ses poignets pour les écarter de moi. J'étais terrifié. Jamais personne ne m'avait touché de la sorte, personne n'avait jamais voulu de moi. Je voulais répliquer, tournant la tête vers lui, mais aucun mot ne franchit mes lèvres. Je restais muet, posant sur lui un regard plein d'incompréhension et de malaise. Il me sourit alors, tout simplement, comme si de rien était. Comme si tout était normal. Comme si tout allait bien. Je ne voulais pas réagir, je craignais beaucoup trop sa réaction, mais il fallait que je me défende ! Que je me protège! Que mon mur de protection revienne !  
Il se pencha pour venir déposer ses lèvres doucement contre mon front.

« - Je suis là. »

La déferlante partit toute seule. J'avais failli le frapper sur le coup, mais avais réussi à simplement l'écarter avec force, reculant jusqu'à toucher le mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? De quel droit se permettait-il cette chose ?!

Il me souriait toujours, assis au pied du lit. Ses lèvres tremblaient, son sourire se tordait douloureusement. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues : ce fut comme un choc pour moi, et je fixais cette petite boule de lumière s'assombrir lentement. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois comme ça ?! Ce n'était qu'une leçon, je n'aurais jamais voulu le faire pleurer. Il voulut se lever du lit, mais appuya sa main sans le vouloir sur une de ses plumes brisées. Un grognement de douleur rugit furieusement dans sa gorge, alors que les grosses perles noires continuaient de dévaler son visage.

« - Je suis désolé Kageyama... Pourquoi ça se passe comme ça ? » sanglota-t-il en tentant de maintenir son sourire.

Une profonde honte vint m'écraser, lourde de reproches. Désolé Hinata, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et pourtant, je faisais d'énormes efforts. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Je voulais le réconforter, être en mesure de faire quelque chose pour lui mais... J'avais étendu une aile jusqu'à son épaule que j'effleurais du bout d'une plume, hésitant. Et pourtant cela semblait lui suffire. Je ne méritais pas sa tristesse, ses attentions, sa douceur... Mais j'étais égoïste. Et la vie était trop dangereuse. Alors je m'en contenterai, je le garderai pour moi. Et il n'avait pas à m'en vouloir pour ça, il l'avait cherché.

Je repliai lentement mon aile et me levai du lit.

« - Arrête de brûler les étapes. Tu débarques, tu t'imposes, tu ris... Tu n'as pas idée une seule seconde de l'impact que tu as sur moi. »

Il me fixa en silence, le torrent sombre valsant au bord de ses yeux. Je n'ajoutai rien de plus et commençais à partir. Je n'avais rien à faire dans ce palais immense, mais j'aimais bien y flâner. En arrivant dans le grand couloir qui reliait ma chambre au reste de la demeure, je regardai le petit ballon blanc de la veille. Je me penchai lentement pour le ramasser, grimaçant de mécontentement en repensant à son vol plané en plein dans mon visage. Il devait forcément y avoir une façon de passer le temps avec cette chose ! Une idée germa progressivement dans mon esprit et un frisson d'excitation me parcourut. Je commençai alors à courir, parcourant rapidement le château pour rejoindre le grand hall en pierre. Me plaçant au centre de la pièce, je faisais rebondir mon ballon plusieurs fois en testant ma force et sa pression.

« - Fais moi une passe ! claironna une petite voix tout en haut de l'immense escalier central.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? »

Je sifflais de manière mauvaise, lui tournant le dos.

« - S'il te plaît Kageyama ! Je connais un jeu amusant !

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à accorder aux jeux d'un poussin.

\- Ca prouve que tu ne connais pas mes " jeux de poussin" ! »

Bon dieu, il ne se décourageait jamais ! Je soupirais profondément, lui tendant le ballon. A quoi bon s'acharner ? Je l'entendis pousser un cri de joie, se précipitant pour venir le récupérer. Ca m'agaçait un peu cependant de céder si facilement et levais bien haut mon bras pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il était à la hauteur de ma main, se saisissant de la balle dans un geste rapide et précis. J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise, l'observant retomber au sol avec légèreté. C'était complètement... Hallucinant ! Je n'avais même pas pu réagir ! Un petit sourire fier étira ses lèvres alors qu'il scrutait mon expression dans le moindre détail.

« - Mets-toi face à moi ! » m'ordonna-t-il alors que je ne réagissais toujours pas.

Alors, lentement Hinata commença à m'expliquer son jeu. Je l'avais écouté avec attention, avais appliqué ses conseils, j'avais même fini par jouer avec lui. Il disait que j'étais doué, que parmi tous les hybrides qu'il avait vu, j'étais sans contester le meilleur. Je pensais qu'il me flattait simplement, mais je m'étais vite rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas tort. Et j'adorais ce jeu: ce contrôle du ballon, cette façon de faire, de le lancer pour ce qu'il appelait un "service" et, par dessus tout... Lui faire des passes. Il n'y avait rien de plus réjouissant que de lui passer la balle pour le voir la frapper de toutes ses forces et aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, avec cette expression indéfinissable sur son visage. C'était vraiment ce que je préférais, et lui aussi apparemment. Une fois, il m'avait même proposé de frapper ma balle les yeux fermés. J'avais trouvé ça vraiment irréalisable et idiot sur le coup, jusqu'à ce que nous y arrivions. Et c'était tellement amusant que je ne pouvais plus me passer de ce jeu. Nous l'avions nommé " la danse des corbeaux ".  
Et il n'y avait pas une après-midi sans. Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent tranquillement ainsi. J'étais devenu plus amical, plus proche d'Hinata. Comme apprivoisé. J'étais le premier étonné mais, je ne pouvais vraiment plus lui résister. Et il l'avait très bien compris et en jouait à longueur de journée. Dans les cas où j'étais le plus récalcitrant, les jours où j'étais le plus grognon, il avait trouvé la parade. Sous prétexte que ses vêtements étaient mal lavés, trempés, il enfilait un de mes tee-shirt, prenait une moue attendrissante et venait jouer le chien battu sous mes yeux. Il était fourbe. Beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais. Et très observateur. Bien sûr, je n'acceptais jamais vraiment clairement ce qu'il me demandait: j'attrapais son crâne entre mes mains pour le serrer impitoyablement, le laissant se tortiller entre mes doigts avant de le lâcher et de partir en tapant des pieds. Et ensuite, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Quand nous mangions, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de me faire manger, riant et me partageant chacune de ses rations - que je refusais évidemment.  
Chaque soir, il venait sauter sur mon lit en attendant que j'arrive: pour lui, ça lui rappelait la sensation de quand il pouvait encore voler, que ses ailes ne le faisaient pas souffrir. Et dès que je me couchais, il s'asseyait et m'observait pendant des minutes qui me paraissaient interminables. Maintenant, je le laissais me toucher. Il me prenait dans ses bras pour me blottir contre lui, frottant sa joue contre mon épaule. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir... En tout cas moi ça marchait vraiment bien.

Chaque matin, il se réveillait avant moi et faisait tout le tour de notre semi-jardin, ramassant tout ce qui lui paraissait intéressant. Par une belle matinée, j'avais même fini avec un escargot rampant contre ma joue alors qu'il était complètement hilare, tapant du poing contre le matelas en se tenant les côtes d'une main. Et il avait failli mourir une nouvelle fois entre mes mains, s'étranglant dans ses larmes en me demandant pardon. Ce que je pouvais adorer habiter ici maintenant !

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, les bras écartés en fixant le plafond, tout un tas de questions défilant dans ma tête. Il y avait de plus en plus de cadavres d'animaux coincés dans les ronces ces temps-ci, et l'extérieur semblait parfois très agité. Des murmures parcouraient les buissons, le ciel s'embrasait à la nuit tombée et des gémissements semblaient hurler au loin, du moins assez proches pour que nous les entendions. Hinata semblait inquiet et ne me quittait vraiment plus d'un millimètre, comme un oiseau juvénile lâché en pleine nature. Moi-même, j'étais assez tendu mais j'essayais de le réconforter du mieux que je pouvais. Si je laissais mon inquiétude apparaître, à quoi allait-il se raccrocher ? Comment se rassurerait-il ?

« - Kageyama... ? »

Je restais allongé, sans même me redresser. Je savais très bien ce qu'il désirait.

« - Viens. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et trottina rapidement jusqu'à moi. Il grimpa sur le lit, ramassant doucement ses ailes pour les hisser avec nous sur le matelas.

« - Je ne comprends pas ton stress depuis quelques jours. »

Il ne répondit pas, fixant simplement par la seule fenêtre de ma chambre. Quand je l'eus remarqué, je sautai sur mes pieds pour aller tirer les rideaux. Dehors, on pouvait voir la tête des flammes qui venaient lécher l'encre du ciel, plus proches encore du château que la veille. Je savais que cette nuit serait sûrement l'une de nos dernières, et il le savait aussi. Je devais pourtant continuer de faire comme si de rien était.

Il dormait là entre mes bras, tremblant de tout son corps. Les plaintes à l'extérieur s'étaient pourtant déjà tues depuis un moment. Mais nous étions terrifiés. J'avais resserré mon étreinte autour de lui pour le rassurer, venant le blottir contre moi.

« - Tobio, je me rends compte que... Tu ne m'as jamais demandé mon prénom.

\- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. »

Je le vis gonfler les joues dans l'obscurité de la pièce, et je souris doucement.

« - Et c'est quoi, ton prénom ? »

Il tourna la tête vers moi si vite que nos nez se frôlèrent. Mes joues rougirent d'elles-mêmes, et je reculai légèrement.

« - Je m'appelle Shoyo. Hinata Shoyo.

\- Enchanté, Hinata Shoyo. Moi, c'est Kageyama Tobio et j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer... »

Et sur ces mots, sans vraiment réfléchir, je me penchai rapidement vers lui et l'embrassai avec tendresse, prenant doucement son visage entre mes mains. Hinata arrêta immédiatement de trembler, et je sentis quelque chose d'humide glisser contre mes doigts. Il pleurait... Je voulus m'écarter pour l'observer, essuyer ses larmes, mais à peine avais-je commencé à reculer qu'il lança ses bras autour de mon cou pour me rapprocher de lui rapidement, s'accrochant à moi comme s'il allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Ses petites lèvres se mouvaient avec passion contre les miennes, alors que je me laissais doucement aller contre lui, glissant une main dans ses cheveux et l'enlaçant de l'autre. Je l'étreignais avec force; je voulais qu'il se sente en sécurité, qu'il comprenne tous mes sentiments effrayamment grands. Il était devenu en peu de temps mon seul, véritable, unique et premier amour. Je le désirais de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, de tout mon corps. Il était mon petit rayon de soleil rien qu'à moi. Shoyo commença à dessiner du bout de ses doigts des traînées ardentes sur le bas de ma nuque, et je ne pus réprimer un frisson de plaisir. Il descendit alors lentement le long de ma colonne, m'effleurant jusqu'à la naissance de mes reins. Je quittai doucement ses lèvres pour embrasser ses joues, ses tempes; mordiller dans son cou...

« -Hinata... Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Lorsque deux corbeaux s'accouplent... Ils ne peuvent avoir qu'un seul et même partenaire pour le reste de leur vie et...

\- Deux corbeaux du même sexe s'aimant d'amour seront punis pour porter ainsi préjudice à la prospérité et à la descendance de l'espèce. Je sais bien que c'est égoïste, mais je me fiche complètement des règles. Moi je t'aime Kageyama et tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir rester avec toi ! C'est tout ce que je demande, s'il te plaît...»

Un cri retentit soudain à l'extérieur. C'était un cri atroce, plein de douleur et bien trop proche pour être ignoré. Nous avions sursauté brutalement, mon petit corbeau s'écrasant contre moi alors que je m'étais confié la tâche de le rassurer et de ne rien laisser paraître. Je picorais ses lèvres avec insistance pour récupérer son attention et lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« - Je ne suis pas doux, je suis ronchon, mauvais perdant, j'ai un sale caractère...

\- Et c'est justement ce qui me plaît. » gazouilla-t-il avec ce sourire immense et radieux, celui qui me faisait craquer pour lui comme jamais.

Lentement, je vins glisser ma main sous son tee-shirt fin, plaquant étroitement mon bassin contre le sien.

« - C'est à prendre ou à laisser, que tu sois satisfait ou non.

\- Tant mieux... » murmura-t-il fiévreusement en tentant d'attraper mes lèvres avec les siennes, les mordillant avec désir.

Je l'avais doucement enveloppé dans mes ailes, venant lentement me placer au-dessus de lui avec un regard amoureux et tendre. Toute la nuit nous avons dansé ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, à nous aimer sans aucune retenue. En ignorant la pluie, les ronflements et gargouillis de la forêt, l'odeur de cendre, je l'ai aimé de tout mon être, ce qu'il m'a rendu au centuple. C'était quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas, et lui non plus. C'était magique. C'était quelque chose que j'aurais aimé vivre chaque jour avec lui. Si seulement...

Je me réveillais lentement, et une angoisse soudaine me noua la gorge. Je n'osais pas bouger, ni même ouvrir les yeux. Confus, je finis par me redresser pour fixer la chambre. Hinata était debout, devant la fenêtre, une expression terrifiée au visage, ratatiné contre ses ailes comme pour se protéger. Je me levai rapidement, marchant vers lui pour venir le prendre dans mes bras, caressant délicatement ses plumes en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Je pensais que jamais on ne nous retrouverait... Je pensais être en sécurité ici, intouchable, et que j'aurais pu lui offrir un refuge, loin de tout ça... Je ne voulais plus qu'il ait à subir cette angoisse...  
Attrapant ses mains entre les miennes, je le tournai vers moi pour voir son visage déformé par la terreur. Hinata était pâle, ses dents serrées crispant sa mâchoire. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait me glisser entre les doigts à chaque instant, qu'il cherchait à fuir comme si j'étais un étranger pour lui. Je me pinçai les lèvres et l'amenai contre moi pour le blottir fermement contre mon torse, observant à mon tour par la fenêtre.  
Mon sang se glaça et un frisson me parcourut jusque dans le bout de mes plumes qui vibrèrent dans un murmure.

« - Je suis heureux. Vraiment, je tenais à te remercier pour ses moments passés ensemble, et je ne regrette absolument pas d'être venu à ta rencontre. »

Je baissai le nez pour regarder Shoyo : il m'offrait le plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait, ses yeux brillant de larmes alors qu'il reniflait, luttant sûrement pour ne pas s'écrouler. Son expression me broya le cœur, me déchirant complètement entre l'impuissance du moment, mon amour pour lui, la tristesse et la peur.

« - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ? gémis-je à moitié, la voix étranglée.

\- Je n'en sais rien. »

Il haussa les épaules en secouant lentement la tête, ses joues s'inondant en tuant lentement son sourire qui vibrait d'émotion.

« - Partons. »

Je glissai ma main vers son poignet que j'attrapai fermement et commençai à marcher. Mais son corps ne bougea pas.

« - Pars, oui...

\- Que... ?

\- Sans moi. Je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin sans voler. Je te ferai tuer. »

Je fronçais les sourcils et le tirais de toutes mes forces, ce qui lui fit faire un petit saut en avant sous la surprise.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

\- Je ne fais que constater les choses Kageyama ! Si je viens, tu ne survivras jamais !

\- Et donc tu me demandes de t'abandonner dans un château encerclé et pris d'assaut par des monstres qui veulent notre peau ?! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ?!, hurlai-je avec véhémence, le tirant encore avec moi, Je ne les laisserai jamais te faire de mal !

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Comprends moi, Tobio !

\- Personne ne mourra aujourd'hui ! Il faut que je t'assomme pour te traîner de force ?! »

Il ne répliqua rien, se mettant alors à pleurer dans un gémissement de frustration et d'indignation. C'était hors de question que je le laisse prendre de telles décisions. Je ne sais pas comment, mais on s'en sortirait. Je le saisiss entre mes bras pour l'étreindre avec tendresse, priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois.

« - On a assez perdu de temps. » lui murmurai-je.

Il était grand temps de fuir: je courais avec lui vers une fenêtre, l'attrapant d'un bras alors qu'il accrochait ses jambes autour de ma taille et qu'il nouait ses bras autour de mon cou.

Les Hommes étaient là, en contrebas, frappant contre les pierres immuables de mon palais. Sans réfléchir, je m'élançai dans le vide, déployant mes ailes dans toute leur immensité. Nous avions gagné, nous ne pouvions que gagner de toute façon. Un sourire presque faux vint étirer mes lèvres: comme ça ? Simplement ? Réellement ? Mais alors pourquoi tant d'hybrides mourraient-ils ?  
C'est à ce moment là que tout sembla s'expliquer, lorsque qu'un canon noir pointa directement sa gueule sur moi, crépitant comme une bête furieuse. Je pivotai rapidement pour lui présenter mon dos, cherchant d'abord à protéger l'homme au creux de mon bras. Le monstre rugit si rapidement que ce fut la seule manœuvre que je pus exécuter avant qu'il ne m'atteigne en pleine épaule. J'écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une douleur sourde vint m'assommer violemment, la sensation dévorant mon épaule avec rage. J'ouvris la bouche en grand et sentis bientôt un deuxième cracha du canon déchirer mon dos peu en dessous de mes ailes.

« - Abattez le, abattez le ! » hurlaient ses démons à nos pieds.

La douleur était tel que je poussai un cri énorme, expirant tout l'air de mes poumons. Des vertiges me firent lentement perdre connaissance, tombant en chute libre. Je fonçais droit sur le sol mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'entendis Hinata hurler mon prénom dans une voix déformée par une terreur sans nom, me secouant avec force. Mais c'était comme si je n'étais plus là. Et heureusement pour moi, seul un de ces hommes tenait cette arme sombre entre ses mains. J'allais me briser les ailes à coup sûr, et Hinata se ferait tuer sous mes yeux. Hinata. Tuer. Hinata. Mon corbeau. Shoyo. Un battement sourd cogna dans mes oreilles, sifflant ensuite à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Puis un nouveau. Bientôt, tout devint sourd autour de moi, comme un écho lointain et étouffé. C'est alors qu'une balle siffla à mon oreille pour venir se loger dans le bras d'Hinata. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand alors qu'il sembla hurler de douleur. Mais je n'entendais rien. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus. Une rage folle m'aveugla complètement et la douleur des balles ne semblait plus être qu'un lointain souvenir. Ils allaient tous crever. Ils osaient lui faire du mal... Ils essayaient de le tuer ! Un grognement rauque remonta de ma gorge alors que je déposais Hinata au sol, me plaçant au-dessus de lui. Le grondement était accompagné d'un sifflement aiguë, et je déployais lentement mes ailes en vibrant de colère, protégeant mon amant avec véhémence. Ils tentèrent de s'approcher pour nous atteindre de leurs lances, de leurs épées et de leurs torches. C'était la dernière erreur qu'ils commettaient. Je bougeais tellement vite que j'étais sur eux avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de me viser. Je griffais leur visage de mes ongles, leur arrachant la peau jusqu'au sang pour les broyer ensuite, les attrapant par l'arrière du crâne pour les frapper violemment contre le sol. J'attrapais leurs armes pour les retourner contre leur ventre tendre et répugnant, les ouvrant et les plantant dans de véritables excès de folie. Ils avaient détruit nos vies, ils lui avaient fait subir un enfer jusqu'à lui briser les ailes - ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans sa solitude -, nous forçant à vivre loin de tout, en nous forçant à fermer les yeux sur ce qu'ils faisaient subir aux nôtres !

« - Bande de pourritures ! » hurlais-je en serrant les dents et en les défigurant.

Ils étaient tous morts si rapidement... Je me retournai lentement vers Hinata, me rappelant alors en même temps que je le découvrais, qu'il restait encore de ces rats. Et qu'ils étaient en train d'entailler l'aile de Shoyo en tirant dessus pour l'arracher. Je ne saurais pas dire si je me rappelais réellement de ce qui c'était passé à partir de ce moment. Tout est devenu sourd, sombre, aveuglant. Un grondement furieux s'éleva de ma gorge alors qu'un épais smog noir s'éleva tout autour de moi. Peu importe ce que c'était, tant que cette chose m'obéissait c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je plongeai sur eux, ouvrant grand la gueule, la haine guidant ma vengeance. Cette aura opaque glissa sur les hommes en venant les saisir à la gorge, et ils écarquillèrent les yeux en se tordant de douleur, s'étranglant dans d'atroces gargouillis. Je mordais profondément dans leur chair, arrachant et laissant des trous béant dans leur corps pourri. Cet étrange brouillard semblait avoir putréfié leur être et je manquai de vomir quand un goût infâme vint caresser mon palais, dégoulinant au creux de ma gorge.  
Lentement, je me retournais vers mon compagnon: il était assis à me fixer, se tenant l'épaule d'une main crispé par la douleur alors qu'un épais liquide sombre recouvrait son dos, suintant abondamment de son entaille à la base de son aile. Je n'arrivais même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir... Ses grands yeux clairs avaient ternis, son teint avait pâlit. Il était épuisé, épuisé de se battre contre le sommeil qui engourdissait ses membres. Quand je le compris, j'écarquillai les yeux et plongeai en avant pour courir à sa rencontre. Mes pieds dérapèrent dans une flaque de sang et je posai une main au sol pour me rattraper, le rejoignant en poussant sur mes jambes furieusement.

« - Hi - Hinata ! » hurlai-je en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Un faible sourire éclaira ses lèvres pour dessiner une petite moue taquine et amère à la fois.

« - Je ne suis pas sourd tu sais...?

\- Abruti ! »

Je le pris contre moi pour le serrer avec force, et il gémit de douleur. J'étais tellement inquiet et perdu... Un craquement sinistre me fit sursauter et un énorme bloc de pierre vint s'écraser juste à côté de nous. Non... Non ! Je me retournais vers mon refuge qui s'écroulait, pilonner par un nombre important d'Hommes à l'avant de l'édifice. Je les entendais d'ici. Je ramassais Hinata, le serrant du mieux que je pouvais entre mes mains tremblantes, et je fuyais aussi vite que je le pouvais, déployant rapidement mes ailes, battant l'air frais et humide du matin. Ma forteresse brûlait, craquait, mourrait, et je l'abandonnais sans même un dernier regard. C'était cruel. Mais je devais sauver notre peau à n'importe quel prix. J'étais près à tout pour lui, même - et surtout - à tuer.

Je ne m'en serai néanmoins jamais cru capable. Je pensais que cette lignée de corbeau n'était qu'une légende, car sinon nous ne serions pas chassés de la sorte. Et je comprenais ainsi mieux pourquoi tout le monde était mort pour me protéger. Mais... Etaient-ils donc réellement ma famille ? Avais-je grandi avec de parfaits inconnus ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais eu de pouvoirs ? Pourquoi moi ?  
Pour le protéger. Lui.  
Je me penchai délicatement sur son front pour l'embrasser, alors qu'un faible gazouillis murmura dans sa gorge, la commissure de ses lèvres remontant en tremblant. Il parvint à effleurer ma joue avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Mon cœur était en lambeaux de le voir ainsi. Nous allions vivre ensemble encore longtemps, il n'y avait pas d'autres issues possibles. Il avait toujours voulu vivre, je ne voulais que mourir. Ca ne se finirait pas comme ça.

« - Rentrons à la maison, Hinata. Il est temps d'éveiller la rébellion. »

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Voilà voilà tout le monde, en espérant que l'OS vous aura plu ! Il n'est pas très original et l'idée a déjà du être exploité mais je m'en fichais un peu, je tenais à l'écrire celui-là ! D'ailleurs, il est né sur un coup de tête x)**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas la petite review si vous avez le temps, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de lire vos retours ! N'hésitez pas à partager cet OS autour de vous également, s'il vous m'avez aimé !**_

 _ **De gros bisous,**_

 _ **Sukini**_


End file.
